ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Trek: Moontrap/Transcripts
July 20, 1969 (Apollo 11 lander) :MAN 1: 120 feet. 100 feet, 3.5 down, 9 forward. 5%. :MAN 2: Quantity light. 75 feet. And it's looking good, down 0.5. 6 forward. :MAN 1: 60 seconds. :MAN 2: Light's on. Down 2.5. Forward. Forward. 40 feet down, 2.5. Kicking up some dust. 30 feet, 2.5 down. Faint shadow. 4 forward. 4 forward, drifting to the right a little. Down 0.5. :MAN 1: 30 seconds. :MAN 2: Contact light. Okay, engine stop. Tranquility Base, here. The Eagle has landed. Okay, Neil, we can see you coming down. :NEIL I'm at the foot of the ladder. I'm gonna step off the LM now. That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind. (A a robotic eye emerges from the lunar soil) :NASA: Tranquillity Base, Houston. And you're cleared for take-off. :MAN 1: 8, 7, 6, 5... :MAN 2: Abort Stage, Engine Arm, Ascent. :NASA: Beautiful. Very smooth. Very quiet ride. (The eye buries itself again.) (OPENING CREDITS) :Title Card: 2015 First permanent colony established on moon. :Title Card: 2032 Commercial mining begins on Mars. :Title Card: 2040 space ark launched with Earth's wealthiest inhabitants to the planet Zyra orbiting the star Bellus with the moon Titan 37. :Title Card: 2154 a gigantic space habitat Elysium in orbit around Zyra. :Title Card: 2273 USS Enterprise is refitted. Her successor (NCC-1701-A) was commissioned. STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS STARDATE: 7410.2 Francisco Air Tram station :KIRK: Commander Sonak, you received your appointment as Enterprise science officer? :SONAK: Based, I am told, on your recommendation, Admiral. Thank you. :KIRK: What is my new assignment? :SONAK: You assigned to the Enterprise, registry NCC-1701-A. :KIRK: KIRK: Why aren't you on board? :SONAK: Captain Will Decker requested I complete final science briefing here before we leave on our maiden voyage. :KIRK: Here? At Starfleet? The Enterprise is in final preparation to leave Spacedock which will require twelve hours. I'm on my way to a meeting with Admiral Nogura which will not last more than three minutes. Report to me on the Enterprise in one hour. :SONAK: Report to you, sir? :KIRK: It is my intention to be on that new ship following that meeting. Report to me in one hour. Office Complex :SCOTT: Admiral. :KIRK: Mister Scott. :SCOTT: Those departure orders, twelve hours, Starfleet cannot be serious. :KIRK: Why aren't the Enterprise transporters operating, Mister Scott? :SCOTT: A wee problem, sir, really. Just temporary. Admiral, we have just spent eighteen months redesigning and refitting the Enterprise. How in the name of hell do they expect to have her ready in twelve hours? :KIRK: Take me over, please. Pod :SCOTT: She needs more work, a shakedown. :KIRK: I know, Mister Scott. The star Bellus and the planet Zyra with the moon Titan 37 are 30 light-years from Earth. The new starship named the Enterprise-A. Ready, or not, she launches in twelve hours. (Enterprise flyby) :SCOTT: The crew hasn't had near enough transition time with all the new equipment. And the engines are not yet tested at warp power. And an untried Captain Jason Grant. :KIRK: Two and a half years as Chief of Starfleet Operations may have made me a stale but I wouldn't exactly consider myself untried. This is my first time on the second Starship Enterprise, Scotty. :SCOTT: A second starship, sir? I doubt it was that easy with Nogura. :KIRK: You're right :SCOTT: Well, any man who could manage such a feat, I wouldna dare disappoint. She'll launch on time, sir, ...and she'll be ready. (they approach a shiny new Constitution-class starship, NCC-1701-A, a New Enterprise) :KIRK: Thank you, Mister Scott. :SCOTT: Aye sir. cargo deck :TANNOY VOICE: Cargo bay to launch crew. Travel pod is now available at dock six. :KIRK: Permission to come aboard, sir? :ENSIGN: Granted, sir. Welcome aboard, Admiral. ...Commander Scott, you're needed in engineering immediately. :SCOTT: Sir, you'll excuse me? :TANNOY VOICE: Flight deck. Prepare for incoming shuttlecraft. :ENSIGN: Sir, if you'll follow me, I'll... :KIRK: I think I can find my way, Ensign. :ENSIGN: Aye sir. turbolift :KIRK: Bridge. bridge :UHURA: Captain! Starfleet just signalled your transfer-of-command orders, sir. :SULU: Captain! :KIRK: I appreciate your welcome. I wish the circumstances were less critical. Dr. Emery Bronson discovered Bellus and Zyra 300 years ago. :HAWKINS: Admiral, I'm not sure I can distinguish the Romulan language. :UHURA: Hawkins, I can speak Romulan. :SULU: Captain Decker asked where helmsmen McKenna is. ...He, uh... he has lung worms. :KIRK: Computer, locate Captain Decker. :COMPUTER: Captain Decker is in engineering. :KIRK: Mister Chekov! I want a staff meeting on the briefing room in 20 minutes. :CHEKOV: Aye sir. :SULU: He wanted the new ship. He got her! :ALIEN ENSIGN: And Captain Decker? He's been with the ship every minute of her refitting. :UHURA: Ensign, the possibilities of our returning from this mission in one piece may have just doubled. engineering :VOICES (OC): Check. Cleary on number six. Space matrix restoration coils. Dilithium crystals. :SCOTT (OC): Cleary! Put a new backup sensor into the unit. :CLEARY (OC): Aye sir. :DECKER: Admiral Kirk! ...We're getting a top brass send off? Don't worry, she'll launch on schedule on her maiden voyage if we have to tow her out with our bare hands. Right, Scotty? :SCOTT: Aye, yes, that we will, sir. :KIRK: Let's talk. :DECKER: Sure. Let me now when the backup's ready. :SCOTT: Aye sir. :DECKER: With all due respect, sir, I hope this isn't some kind of Starfleet pep talk, I'm really too busy. :KIRK: I'm taking over the center seat, Will. :DECKER: You're what? :KIRK: I'm replacing you as Captain of the Enterprise-A. You'll stay on as Executive Officer. Temporary grade reduction to Commander. :DECKER: You personally, are assuming command? :KIRK: Yeah. :DECKER: May I ask? Why? :KIRK: My experience, five years out there dealing with unknowns like aliens, my familiarity with the Enterprise, this crew. :DECKER: Admiral, this is a totally new Enterprise-A. You don't know her a tenth as well as I do. :KIRK: That's why you're staying aboard. I'm sorry, Will. :DECKER: No, Admiral. I don't think you are sorry, not one damn bit. I remember when you recommended me for this command. You told me how envious you were, and how much you hoped you'd find a way to get a new starship command. Well, it looks like you found a way. :KIRK: Report to the bridge, Commander. Immediately. :DECKER: Aye sir. briefing room :KIRK: This was Bronson's first discovery. Bellus, a star, a dozen times larger than Earth, almost as larger as Jupiter. Bronson's second discovery - a new planet. Bronson named it Zyra and his measurements show a new body revolves around Bellus more rapidly than Earth revolves around the Sun. This is in the constellation of Scorpio. :SCOTT: Bellus and Zyra are in the Outer Veil, not far away from Fiorina 161. :CHEKOV: Zyra is about the same size as our Earth. :DECKER: Bellus is a G-type star while Zyra is a Class M planet. :UHURA: Zyra had the moon Titan 37. It's a mining operation. :CHEKOV: (mutters in Russian) Titan 37 is about the same size as Earth's moon. :KIRK: That's correct. There's an ancient astronauts were on Earth's moon 14,000 years ago. They traveled in space until they reached Zyra. There's been a murder on Titan 37 100 years ago. (A video footage of miners being attacked by a killer cyborg. Howie scream) :KIRK: The maiden voyage of the new starship had the name Enterprise. Our mission is to investigate murder on an abandoned mining operation on Titan 37. :BRIDGE VOICE: Bridge to Captain. There's a personal message from Starbase Yorktown. :DECKER: In orbit around Zyra was Yorktown, the Federation's newest and most advanced starbase. (Decker reads the message) :DECKER: Yorktown discovered a ship of some type orbiting Zyra. :KIRK: Pre-launch countdown will commence in forty minutes. bridge :SULU: Dock signals clear, Captain. :KIRK: Reply we are holding position awaiting final crew replacements. :UHURA: Aye sir. Transporter personnel reports the Navigator Lieutenant ...Ilia. She's already aboard, and en route to the bridge, sir. She's Deltan, sir. :ILIA: Lieutenant Ilia reporting for duty, sir. :KIRK: Welcome aboard, Lieutenant. :DECKER: Hello, Ilia. :ILIA: Decker! :DECKER: I was stationed on the Lieutenant's home planet Delta IV some years ago. :ILIA: 'Commander' Decker? :KIRK: Yes, our Exec officer. :DECKER: Captain Kirk has the utmost confidence in me. :KIRK: And in you too, Lieutenant. :ILIA: My oath of celibacy is on record Captain. May I assume my duties? :KIRK: By all means. :UHURA: Captain, Starfleet reports our last six crewmembers are ready to beam up, ...but one of them is refusing to step into the transporter. :KIRK: Oh? I'll see that he beams up! ...Transporter room. transporter room :KIRK: Ellen. :ELLEN: Yes sir. :KIRK: What was the problem down there? :ELLEN: He insisted we go first, sir. Said something about first seeing how it scrambled our molecules. :KIRK: That has a familiar ring, doesn't it? Starfleet, this is Captain Kirk. Beam that officer up now! :STARFLEET VOICE: Copy, Enterprise. :KIRK: Well, for a man who swore he'd never return to Starfleet. :McCOY: Just a moment, Captain, sir. I'll explain what happened. Your revered Admiral Nogura invoked a little known, and seldom used, reserve activation clause, ...in simpler language, Captain, they drafted me! :KIRK: They didn't! :McCOY: This was your idea! This was your idea, wasn't it? :KIRK: Bones, hear of the astronauts? :McCOY: Neil Armstrong is the man on the moon. :KIRK: Ancient astronauts from distance past. I need you. Dammit Bones, I need you. Badly! :McCOY: Permission to come aboard? :RAND (OC): Permission granted, sir. :McCOY: Well, Jim, I hear Chapel's an MD now. Well, I'm gonna need a top nurse, not a doctor who'll argue every little diagnosis with me. And ...they've probably redesigned the whole sickbay, too. I know engineers. They love to change things. (the Enterprise-A in Spacedock) bridge :UHURA: Dock control reports ready, sir. :SULU: Helm ready, sir. :ILIA: Orbital departure on plot, sir. :UHURA: Yard command signalling clear, sir. :KIRK: Maneuvering thrusters, Mister Sulu. :SULU: Maneuvering thrusters, sir. :KIRK: Hold station. :SULU: Thrusters at station keeping. :KIRK: Thrusters ahead, Mister Sulu. ...Take us out. engineering :SCOTT: Intermix set. Bridge, impulse power at your discretion. bridge :KIRK: Impulse power, Mister Sulu. Ahead, warp point five. ...Departure angle on viewer. :SULU: Departure angle. :KIRK: Viewer ahead. (external space, Enterprise-A passes Jupiter) Captain's log, stardate 7412.6. 1.8 hours from launch. Our destination is Planet Zyra, the only satellite of the star Bellus in the Scorpio constellation. My orders are to investigate murder on a mining operation on the moon Titan 37 and examine an ancient ruins built there by an ancient astronauts from Earth's moon 14,000 years ago. Meanwhile. I'm becoming better acquainted with my new command - the second starship USS Enterprise. I'm still somewhat in awe of its new design and was virtually identical to her predecessor. As for my crew, we are short in several key positions, most notably a first officer, but I'm informed that a highly experienced man, Commander Spock, will be waiting to join the ship at Starbase Yorktown in orbit around Zyra. :KIRK: Well, Bones, do the new medical facilities meet with your approval? :McCOY: They do not. It's like working in a damned computer center. :KIRK: Mr. Decker, warp simulation? :DECKER: We must risk engaging warp drive while still within the solar system, Captain. :KIRK: Engineering. :SCOTT: Aye sir. Warp drive standing by! :ILIA: Direct heading to Zyra. :KIRK: All right, Mister Sulu, Let's see what she's got. :SULU: Aye sir! (The Enterprise-A warps to Bellus and Zyra) :SULU: Warp 5, sir. :CHEKOV: Know anything about an ancient ruins of the ancient astronauts, sir? :KIRK: We've heard that we may find it rather interesting. bridge :JASON GRANT: The final frontier. The starship Enterprise journeys into the void braiding the dark depths of the universe. Its captain is the daring and adventurous Captain Jason Grant. And... his dynamic partner, Commander Ray Tanner. Who at this very moment is probably dreaming about... food. Hey, Chuck, when we're repair the transporter system and study warp simulation, we give the Enterprise a proper shakedown. What do you think about that? :FEMALE CREWMEMBER'S VOICE: What's the problem? I thought you had that circuit patched an hour ago. :MALE CREWMEMBER'S VOICE: We did. And we had to disconnect it. :CREWMEMBER'S VOICES: (general technical chatter) :ANGELA: I'll get somebody down there just as soon as I can. :BECK: Working on it, Jason. Now, you better wake up sleeping beauty. :JASON: Roger, Houston. Will do. (Jason sets off an alarm and Tanner wakes up) :JASON: Not bad. Pretty quick. It's just training, habit. :RAY: Eighteen months, We finished redesigning and refitting the Enterprise. Half the doors won't open. Kirk picked you to succeed him. :JASON: I bet you even had one of those Top Gun nicknames, right? A-ha! There must be a reason why you never told me. Come on, what was it? Look, I'll even tell you mine first, okay? Einstein. They always said I thought my way out of tough scrapes over Nam. "Einstein" Grant. Come on, that's an order. Let me hear it. :RAY: The... "The Penetrator". (Grant laughs) Ah, come on, look! Because I always went the farthest at the target, goddamnit! Libya, Tunysia, Lebanon, it was me, pal. I was always first in, last out. :JASON: "The Penetrator"! I love it, I love it. :RAY: Screw you! bridge :SULU (OC): We are secured from warp speed... Now entering the Bellus-Zyra system. :KIRK: Proceed at impulse power. :ILIA: We're on course. :CHEKOV: SLR is picking up something. It's nearly a quarter mile long! About the same size as the Enterprise. And closing fast. :KIRK: Standard orbit. :SONAK: I got it scanned. :DECKER: Is that what I think it is? :KIRK: I think it is. Looks like some kind of a ship. :McCOY: Jim, that ship is old, over 14.000 years old! :KIRK: Mr. Sulu, get us closer. :SULU: Aye sir. :ILIA: Object's orbit is coming apart at the seams, decaying fast. It'll be going down real soon. :KIRK: How soon? :ILIA: 12 minutes. :CHEKOV: Any chance it might survive re-entry? :SONAK: Locked in tear, Commander, that's a big negative. :DECKER: I'd hate to have to scrap an ancient ship. I could attach a tractor beam and take it to Yorktown to be recycled. :CHEKOV: Captain, request permission to investigate this ship. :KIRK: Chekov, Scotty, Bones, Mister Decker. Mister Sulu, you have the conn. Enterprise-A (Kirk, Decker, Chekov, McCoy and Scott in a spacesuits toward to a derelict ship) :McCOY: All I hear is heavy breathing out there, Chekov. So, how does it look to you? :CHEKOV: Big. :DECKER: Very descriptive. :CHEKOV: Very big! :McCOY: You always had a way with words! :KIRK: Uhura, check all the sensors for any kind of radiation. We're in range now. :UHURA: Well, there's no significant infrared. :DECKER (OC): Radioactivity, Commander? :UHURA: No, sir. :SCOTT: Just incredible! I can't find any other words for it. This is history. :KIRK: Looks like there's writing of some kind. :DECKER: Anything look familiar? :KIRK: Strange hieroglyphics. Not like anything I've ever seen before. Now, I'm coming up on a breach in the hull. :CHEKOV: The corridor. Let's go in. ship bridge (Kirk, Chekov and Decker are exploring by torchlight.) :SCOTT (OC): Captain, both primary and reserve power has been drained from the ship. I am going to have to connect to the Enterprise in order to activate the ship's systems. :KIRK: Scotty, I need to know what's on the ship's logs. :DECKER: Time? :ILIA (OC): 10 minutes to re-entry. (A stream of light from the Enterprise-A bathes a derelict ship) ship engineering :SCOTT: There we go. We should have power now. (Scott touches a button, and sparks fly) :CHEKOV: What happened? :SCOTT: The polarity is not compatible. That's impossible. The connection's idiot proof. :DECKER: The power requirements of the ancient ship do not match those of the Enterprise. Scott, we will need a variable phase inverter, to align the power from the Enterprise to the circuits of the ship. ship bridge :KIRK: I'm counting on you, Scotty. ship engineering :SCOTT: I think I've got it now. That ought to give you something. Making this power adjustment is very tricky. By all rights, this connection should blow all the ship's circuits. :KIRK (OC): All right, it's do or die. :DECKER: Increase the power. :SCOTT: Powering up. :CHEKOV: Adjust the invert two percent positive. :SCOTT: Two percent positive. It's the right decision, but it's having the opposite effect. :DECKER: I don't understand. I can't think of anything that would cause the circuit to change so radically. :SCOTT: Adjust the invert two percent negative. :CHEKOV: Okay. Two percent negative. That's it. It shouldn't work, but it does. ship bridge :DECKER: Captain, look at this. :KIRK: The on-board computers have ceased functioning. Decker, you may be able to download this old style disk drive back to the Enterprise. :SCOTT (OC): Captain, this ship had the transporters. ship transporter room :McCOY: Centuries old transporters made by the ancient astronauts, Mr. Scott. (Alarm sounds) :SCOTT: Redline on the transporters, Captain! Chekov, do not engage! Repeat: Do not engage! :McCOY: It's too late, Mr. Scott. They're beaming now! :CHEKOV: Do you read me Enterprise? Override us. Pull them back! :KIRK: Give it to me. Enterprise, boost your matter gain, we need more signal! ...More signal! :SCOTT: We're losing their pattern. :CHEKOV: Sir, they're forming! :WOMAN: (a scream) :SONAK: (a moan) :KIRK: Enterprise, do you have them? :RAND (OC): Captain, ...what we got back didn't live long, ...fortunately. :KIRK: Uhura, ...Kirk. Please ...express my condolences to their families. Commander Sonak's can be reached through the Vulcan Embassy. There was nothing you could have done, Rand. It wasn't your fault. :KIRK: There's something else in here. :DECKER (OC): What is it? :KIRK: I have no idea. Looks self contained. Like it wasn't part of the ship. :CHEKOV: Captain, ...you'd better take a look at this. (an ancient looking corpse floating) Personal log, Commander Spock, stardate 7413.4. Starship Reliant has dropped me off at Starbase Yorktown in orbit around Zyra, where I await the arrival of the new USS Enterprise-A to which I have been assigned as First Officer. Meanwhile, I've asked Commodore Paris about an indefinite quarantine on the moon Titan 37. Yorktown :SPOCK: Commodore Paris. :PARIS: Mr. Spock, the Enterprise-A is on the way. There's been a murder on Zyra's moon Titan 37 100 years ago. :SPOCK: Murder on Titan 37? Killer cyborgs. :PARIS: Yes, the miners didn't know who are these cyborgs. I have declared an indefinite quarantine for Titan 37. (The Enterprise-A tractors a derelict ship to Yorktown) :KIRK: We have to replace Commander Sonak. I'd still like a Vulcan there, if possible. :SPOCK: I have been monitoring your communications with Yorktown, Captain, I'm aware of the transporter accident in a derelict ship. I offer my services as science officer. :KIRK: Welcome to the Enterprise, Commander Spock. colony on Zyra :McCOY: He's 14,000 years old! That's pre-history! :SPOCK: The man and his ship were on Earth's moon 14,000 years ago. :KIRK: He traveled to Bellus and Zyra with his crew. :CHEKOV: What about that? :DECKER: Well, that's some very tough alloy. And hollow inside. We can't seem to open it without destroying it. :UHURA: Captain, I have located the ruins. ...At the foot of the mountain. :KIRK: Decker, Chekov, Spock, you're with me. I've been itching to try the Argo. :DECKER: I'll bet. (The pod opens up. A little robotic head extends out, with two organic looking tentacles. The robot makes a loud squealing sound, breaking the glass divider. It remotely seizes control of the lab computers to replay the analysis for corpse.) :COMPUTER: Access granted. Replay analysis. Organic remains: human. Age: 14,000 years. Tissue reconstruction. Suit reconstruction. Ship reconstruction. Hull composition: unknown. Lunar dust present. Probable origin: Earth's moon. Launch site... Prometheus crater. Probable location: Planet Zyra. Landing site... Mountains. (The robot ends the analysis replay by destroying the monitors in the lab.) (A 'dune-buggy' shoots out with Kirk at the wheel) :DECKER: The target should be dead ahead. :SPOCK: Approximately one hundred meters to the north. (Kirk stops the vehicle at the top of a tall hill and they see a huge base that has been built at the mountain foot.) :DECKER: Captain, ...An ancient ruins is a base. (A beacon flashes at them) :CHEKOV: God! Is that for us? You see anyone else standing around? :KIRK: A ship. ...A base. ...That's the connection. (Kirk parks the vehicle at the entrance and they get out) :CHEKOV: Well... We're here! Just incredible. :KIRK: Phasers on stun. base :CHEKOV: Some kind of ceremonial hall. :KIRK: Maybe religious. :CHEKOV: Yeah, weddings... Baptisms... Communions... Bar Mitzvahs... Revivals... Acts of convergencies... Human sacrifices... (Decker tries to walk through the next hatch, but a door does not automatically open for him) :DECKER: It must be sealed, probably with age. (he prepares his phaser) :SPOCK: Not necessary. A handprint, Captain. (Kirk presses his hand into a handprint, and the door opens. They cautiously walk in. It's dark, and there's another skeleton lying there. The door closes behind them, and lights come on in the room. There's also a gust of wind.) chamber :DECKER: Jim. the chamber. :CHEKOV: It's... a woman! I wonder who she was. And why she's in here. (With a loud hiss, the lid comes off and the woman wakes up.) :DECKER: My God, she's alive! (The woman struggles to move the lid from inside, but cannot. Spock opens it, and looks down at this woman, looking scared and shivering inside the container.) :KIRK: Help her out. :DECKER: Give me a hand, Chekov. :CHEKOV: Okay, I got it you. It's gonna be all right here. :DECKER: Hey, watch it! Don't let her go! (The woman grabs Chekov's phaser.) :KIRK: Look, goddamn it, we're human! :CHEKOV: Can you speak to us? Can tell us your name? :DECKER: What are you doing? She doesn't know English. :CHEKOV: Chekov, ...Pavel. :WOMAN: Mera. Mera. :SPOCK: Fascinating. Your name is Mera. :DECKER: Mera? That's a real nice name. Decker, ...Will. :MERA: Will... Decker. :KIRK: All right. (Mera sees the skeleton over the sarcophagus, and crawls over to it. She looks really sad, and removes a bracelet from the skeleton's arm.) :CHEKOV: It was a very long time ago, Mera. colony, lab (The robot looks around. Its tentacles suddenly reach up, and pull some robotic arms down from the ceiling. Welding goes on, and it's apparent that the robot has attached the arms to itself, and is now able to use them.) base, cryo chamber :KIRK: Kirk here. :UHURA (on intercom): Captain, have you found something? :KIRK: We found the last ancient astronaut. Her name was Mera. :DECKER: Jim, what about her? You taking her with us? :KIRK (OC): Will, I intend to get her know English. (Mera carries a red spacesuit) :CHEKOV: Wait a minute. That thing's actually supposed to work after all these centuries? :SPOCK: She seems to think so. :KIRK: To the vehicle. (Mera gives one last look at the skeleton before they leave. The 'dune-buggy' arrives back to Federation colony) colony, dune-buggy hanger :SULU: The last ancient astronaut, huh? Sulu, Hikaru. :MERA: Hikaru... Sulu. :McCOY: Mera, I'm a doctor who helps you to know English. Welcome to 23rd century. McCoy, Leonard. :MERA: Leonard... McCoy. :UHURA: Hello, Mera. Uhura, Nyota. :MERA: Nyota... Uhura. ...Pavel... Chekov. lab (An unidentified lady walks into the lab with a clipboard. She finds it trashed and dark inside. The body is missing.) :WOMAN: Security. Sergeant Peters. Get a team up to the isolation room. On the double! The body is missing! :PETERS: All right, sit tight. (She looks around, getting more and more frightened. She gets grabbed and thrown against a wall, where she slides down to the floor. A pair of robotic feet stomping out of the lab.) hanger :MERA: Montgomery Scott. :SCOTT: She's talk quietly, sir. :MERA: Ilia. :KIRK: Spock. :SPOCK: Jim, the skeleton was someone Mera knew. The ancient astronauts are Mera's people who traveled to Zyra. They placed her in a stasis 14,000 years ago when they landed. :KIRK: That man was my own counterpart. The captain's final message, praising his crew. That ship was the distant relative of the Starship Enterprise. :MERA: Captain Kirok. :DECKER: Captain, Mera knows that the corpse we found. The man was her captain Kirok. lab (Armed guards enter the lab and look around. They find the lady, dead.) :MAN (on intercom): Lieutenant, urgent. Come in. :CONNERS: Conners here, what is it? :MAN (on intercom): Get down to sub-basement 2 with all your men. Corridor 5C. Bring every weapon in the place. :CONNERS: What's the situation? :MAN (on intercom): There's something in the corridor. Something huge. I don't know what the hell it is. :CONNERS: Okay, we're out of here. hanger (klaxon sounding RED ALERT) :CHEKOV: What the hell is going on? :PETERS: Security breach! Intruder in the basement! :KIRK: Let's take a look. Basement :CONNERS: Keep it together. Keep it together. Goddamnit, take your positions! :SULU: My God! (The robot in an assembly of various parts from the lab, and it even incorporates parts from the ancient corpse.) :PETERS: Ready your weapons. Fire on my command. :OLD MAN: Wait! Wait! Wait, hold your fire! Don't do anything foolish. This is a great moment for mankind. This is our chance to finally communicate with a non-human intelligence. We can't meet it with hostility. With guns. :DECKER: What the hell was that?! :MERA: Kaalium. :KIRK: Kaalium? :OLD MAN: We mean you no harm. We just want to make contact. Do you understand? :UHURA: Captain. It sees him! :OLD MAN: Please. Give us a sign. (The robot fires something at the scientist that burns a small part of his sleeve.) :OLD MAN: Get the son of a bitch! :PETERS: Let him have it! Open fire! (The guards open fire. The guns have little effect on the robot, which just stands there. It fires back with arcs of electricity.) :KIRK: Fire! :CHEKOV: You know what I'm thinking? :KIRK: I know what you're thinking. :CHEKOV: So, what do you think? I think it's a good idea. (Chekov slips into the air vent) :McCOY: Over here, alien freak! (Chekov struggles with a vent, but gets it open and points his phaser down at the robot's head. He fires his phaser, and the robot literally falls to pieces like a piece of fine china.) :CHEKOV: Still undecided? transporter room :KIRK: Spock, the Kaalium are the name of the killer cyborgs? :SPOCK: Indeed. These Kaalium are tools or even weapons that got out of control. Maybe they're aliens. :KIRK: They are attacked the ancient astronauts on Earth's moon 14,000 years ago. All expect Mera. :SPOCK: The Kaalium are causing murder on Titan 37 100 years ago. :MERA: James T. Kirk. :McCOY: Mera, I'm a doctor, not a teacher. :KIRK: Mr. Chekov, help Mera learn English. :CHEKOV: Aye, sir. Captain's log, stardate 7414.2. Preparing for a search-and-destroy mission on Zyra's moon Titan 37, Mera, the sole survivor of the ancient astronauts, begins to learn to speak English. One day, she will be a new second officer. recreation deck :CHEKOV: All these vessels were called 'Enterprise'. :MERA: Enterprise! :CHEKOV: There's our old ship. There's our new ship, NCC-1701-Alpha. :MERA: Flying star! :CHEKOV: That's falling star. :MERA: But why falling? Stars cannot fall. :CHEKOV: It's just a figure of speech. Like all the other phrases you heard tonight that don't make sense. quarters :McCOY: Good! He's using audial-visual association. :MERA (on viewscreen): So hard! Phrases, figure of speech. It's been difficult for me. mess hall (At the prow of the ship, with picture windows - a small Ten Forward.) (Chekov and Mera enter and go to the food synthesizer) :CHEKOV: You hungry? Burgers and fries. :COMPUTER: Type of burgers. :CHEKOV: Two cheeseburgers. Two fries. (A food synthesizer door opens. Chekov takes a plates with burgers and fries.) :MERA: I'm starving. I have been in cryo for 14,000 years on Zyra. :CHEKOV: Mess hall and officers' mess have a food synthesizers aboard this ship. quarters :McCOY: She's not been eaten since she's in cryo. :KIRK: Chekov's feeding her, Bones. Rec Room (A light by the door sign says unoccupied) :CHEKOV: There is the Rec Room, where images of reality can be created by our computer. Highly useful in crew training, highly enjoyable when used for games and recreation. :COMPUTER: Please enter programme. :MERA: Computer, show me Chekov's old ship. :COMPUTER: Insufficient data. Please specify parameters. :CHEKOV: The Enterprise. NCC-1701. :COMPUTER: Programme complete. Enter when ready. NCC-1701 Bridge (Complete with sound effect, they did a great job of recreating it for us. The viewscreen has the ubiquitous orange planet on it.) :MERA: That's your old ship? :CHEKOV: This is the first Starship Enterprise Captain Kirk commanded. :KIRK: I hope I'm not interrupting. I was just coming off duty and I wanted to see how you were doing. :MERA: Kirk, you're been command your old ship? :KIRK: The first ship I ever served aboard as Captain in two five-year missions. :DECKER: Captain, Mera's unfamiliarity with our ship. :SPOCK: I'm aware of that, Mr. Decker. Mera, I must have your thoughts. May I join your mind? :CHEKOV: Spock is trying to mind-meld with Mera, sir. :SPOCK: 14,000 years ago, your people were on Earth's moon. :MERA: Yes. :SPOCK: Captain Kirok found the planet Zyra orbiting the star Bellus. :MERA: Yes. :KIRK: An ancient astronauts had left Earth for Zyra all these centuries ago. :SPOCK: The Kaalium attacked and you are chosen to carry the warning. :MERA: I have to warn others about the Kaalium. :SPOCK: You were put in stasis to be safe. :KIRK: Mera! I need you. :MERA: Why you need me, Kirk? :KIRK: You will be a new recruit. :UHURA (on intercom): Bridge to Captain. :KIRK: Kirk here. :SULU (on intercom): We're in orbit around Titan 37. :KIRK: Computer, end programme. bridge Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Star Trek